The demand for digital media material with green or environmentally friendly construction is in shortage in the signage market today. For example, very strong banners can be constructed from vinyl material, which can negatively impact the environment. On the other hand, banners constructed from green materials can be environmentally friendly, but often are not as strong and wind resistant as traditional vinyl banners. With the use of many newer materials for the preparation of banners, these materials are not time tested in real world situations, e.g., outdoors for prolonged periods of time under windy conditions. Short of conducting long-term, outdoor testing with unpredictable weather conditions, or using expensive wind tunnel testing each time a new material is prepared, there is not a quick and reliable way of testing these materials with respect to long term exposure to the wind and other elements.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the disclosure is thereby intended.